The invention relates to a three-component slide bearing having a steel-backed supporting part, an intermediate layer consisting of a harder bearing metal, and a thin slide layer consisting of a softer bearing metal, as known, for example, from MTZ Journal 42 (1981), No. 9, Page 381.
In three-component slide bearings of this type, which are highly stressed, it was found to be disadvantageous that the intermediate layer consisting of the harder bearing metal tends to experience fatigue fractures in the highly stressed bearing center, which leads to a breakdown of the bearing.
It is an object of the invention to provide a bearing construction in which the fatigue fractures of the intermediate layer in the highly stressed bearing center are avoided.
This object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein the intermediate layer consisting of a harder bearing metal is disposed in the axial edge areas of the bearing which are endangered by a compression across the edges and arranged in surrounding recesses of the steel-backed supporting part, while, in the center area of the bearing, the thin slide layer is applied directly onto the steel-backed supporting part. In this case, the advantages of the three-component slide bearing are maintained with respect to the elastic absorption of the stress at the edges in contrast to the two-component bearing, while, in the bearing center, the thin slide layer consisting of the softer bearing metal is supported directly by the steel-backed supporting part.
The stressing of the edges is further reduced in especially preferred embodiments by means of a construction wherein the surface of the intermediate layer, which is coated with the softer bearing metal of the slide layer, is constructed to be spherical.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.